


Rangi gets a strap

by closettoast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Kyoshi, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Hair-pulling, I made up a character that gets pegged by his wife, Love Bites, One Shot, Rangi has BDE, Smut, Strap-Ons, They introduce Rangi to strap ons, Top Rangi, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closettoast/pseuds/closettoast
Summary: Rangi handed the box over to Kyoshi and held her breath as she watched the girl open the lid. Inside was a dark leather harness with bronze buckles and a polished shaft made of dark wood. Rangi heard Kyoshi’s breath catch and saw her grip on the box tighten.“Do you know what it is?” Rangi bit her lip and studied Kyoshi’s expression for any sign that this might have been a bad idea. A beat passed before Kyoshi gave a slow nod.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 231





	Rangi gets a strap

**Author's Note:**

> I moved into my dorm two weeks before classes start so I figured I'd use my spare time to write a fanfic for these baddies. This is the first fic that I've posted so let me know if there's any mistakes. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy!

“Ugh, finally I can sleep on my bed again.” Rangi groaned and flopped face first onto the bed. Kyoshi was left standing in the doorway, still carrying all their luggage. The group had just gotten back from settling another petty dispute with some Earth kingdom nobles. Luckily it took nothing more than Kyoshi going to adjust her fans for both sides to quickly agree to a compromise. 

“I thought you army brats would be trained to sleep in any given condition?” Kyoshi teased. She began setting down their bags and took off her boots and gloves by the door. 

“Well obviously, I could sleep upside down in a volcano if I had to but that doesn’t mean I don’t prefer soft sheets.” Rangi had flipped over onto her back and was craning her neck to look at Kyoshi. Her legs hung over the edge of the bed with her pointed shoes gently moving back and forth on the wooden floor. 

“Yeah well, let’s hope we never have to test that claim out,” 

Rangi smirked as she saw Kyoshi kneel in front of the bed. Although Kyoshi had opted for her lighter chainmail for their journey home, Rangi was in her full bodyguard uniform. After the battle with Yun, Rangi hadn’t allowed herself to go anywhere without all her armor on and securely attached. It had been almost half a year since the fight and although her injury had healed with just a faint scar, the idea of letting herself get injured again always made her tie her gear that much tighter. Taking one of Rangi’s legs into her large hands, Kyoshi removed her shin plate before moving on the other leg. Rangi smiled softly as she felt her girlfriend gently remove her shoes and start rubbing her calf muscles. 

“Mhmm, that feels nice.” Rangi closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Kyoshi rolling up her pants up to start circling her thumbs on her shins. The couple had started giving each other massages as a way to help with soreness after hard training sessions or battles but the act now occurred whenever either of them wanted to treat the other. Which was often. 

As Kyoshi continued to rub out her legs, Rangi started to remove her shoulder and chest pieces, placing them next to the bed and promising herself to put them up correctly the second Kyoshi stopped touching her. Kyoshi rolled her pants a little higher to continue her massage and stopped when she saw the inside of Rangi’s left knee. There was a large purple bruise that looked to be a couple of days old.

“What happened here?” Kyoshi softly traced over the mark with her forefinger and looked up at Rangi’s face. Rangi sat up to look at her bruise.

“Ugh, weapons training with my mom the other day. She was playing dirty! She threw dust in my face and then struck me when I sneezed.” Rangi grumbled at the memory, already planning on ways to get back at her mother the next time they trained.

“Aww, my little soldier.” Kyoshi held back a laugh and leaned in to press a kiss to Rangi’s knee. 

“Kisses? What am I, five? Wouldn’t it be more effective to just use waterbending on me?”

“Well sure...but I figured you’d prefer kisses” Kyoshi smiled as she leaned back down to kiss higher up on Rangi’s leg. 

Rangi blushed a deep red while looking down at Kyoshi. The tall girl had gone without her makeup today, allowing Rangi to see her smooth tan skin and the dozens of freckles that ran along her cheeks. Seeing her lover press gentle kisses to her skin made Rangi’s heart race and sent her mind to the previous day

____________________________________

While the rest of the Opera company had just started waking up for the day, Rangi was dressed and heading into the village market for a morning stroll. She had already made a few rounds of the estate the group was staying at and decided that a short absence should be fine. The firebender had stopped at a few shops to look at different tea blends and see a well-carved pai sho board before a leatherwork shop caught her eye. 

“Hmm, Kyoshi could always use another pair of gloves.” 

Rangi walked into the shop and was hit with the smell of leather and dust. It was a small building with years of foot traffic scratched into the wooden floors and shudders that were barely hanging on the windows. She looked around to see the walls lined with bags, belts, and a few ostrich horse saddles but no gloves. She walked further into the shop and up to the small desk in the back. Behind it was a plain-looking earth nation man who seemed to be in his mid-forties and had yet to notice someone in his shop. He was diligently working on what she could only assume were...reins? Just as she was about to ask the man if he made gloves a stout woman flung open the curtains from the back room and looked over to the man. 

“Ling! Did you fix the strap yet? I know we broke it just last night but I’ll put it on again tonight if you want bab-” The woman stopped dead in her tracks the second she saw Rangi standing in front of the desk.

“If I what Jin?” the man turned to look at what Rangi could only assume was his wife before going beet red at the sight of Rangi. The two shopkeepers stared at her wide-eyed before exchanging a nervous look at one another and bowing to the fire nation lieutenant.

“My apologies ma’am! I didn’t notice you come into the shop.” Ling continued to blush as he dropped what he was working on and kicked it under the counter.

“No worries, I’ve been trained to have a light step.” Rangi gave a small bow back and the two shop keepers seemed to relax a little. 

“Right well, how can we help you miss?” Jin leaned on the counter and smiled as her husband picked up an unfinished bag to work on.

“Well I was going to ask about gloves but I’m curious… why would you be wearing ostrich horse reins?” 

Ling made a choking noise and began having a coughing fit. 

“Uh well, it’s not exactly a set of reins...it’s um. Well it’s used for you know,  _ stuff... _ do you *ahem* do you not know what a strap-on is miss? _ ”  _ Jin was the one blushing now as she fumbled through her words. Rangi cocked her head to the side as she waited for the woman to elaborate on whatever she was talking about. Jin took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

“Well here goes nothing.”

Thirty minutes later and Rangi was walking back with a wooden box and a blush as red as her tunic. 

____________________________________

Kyoshi leaned up and kissed Rangi on her neck while the firebender let out a content sigh. Her bronze eyes darkened as she felt a small bite at her pulse point and then a warm tongue right after. She pulled Kyoshi’s head back by her hair and then tugged the girl into her lap. With their new position, Rangi had to lean up to kiss Kyoshi and continued to lightly tug on her long brown hair. Kyoshi moaned into her mouth as Rangi ran one of her hands down her back to firmly grip her waist and pull their bodies closer. Rangi licked Kyoshi’s bottom lip and the girl opened her mouth to let their tongues glide against each other. Kyoshi brought her hands to the front of Rangi’s shirt and pulled the fabric to deepen the kiss. The firebender rolled her hips up to meet her girlfriends and was met with a short gasp. Rangi smiled as she kissed along her girlfriend’s jaw and bit down slightly on Kyoshi’s ear.

“Kyoshi can I...show you something?” 

“Mmm sure, I mean I’ve already seen you naked plenty of times but hey, I’m not complaining.”

Rangi swatted Kyoshi on her shoulder and huffed.

“Not me stupid! I wanted to show you something I bought.” Rangi scooched out from under her girlfriend and walked over to their luggage. She sorted through the bags until she found the wooden box and turned around to show Kyoshi. 

“You want to show me your new shoes? I’m sure they’re great but did you have to show them to me right when we were about to-”

Rangi rolled her eyes and walked over to sit next to Kyoshi on their bed.

“It’s not a pair of shoes dummy, besides I would never wear shoes that weren’t fire nation army approved. And it’s because of what we were doing that I wanted to show you this.”

Rangi handed the box over to Kyoshi and held her breath as she watched the girl open the lid. Inside was a dark leather harness with bronze buckles and a polished shaft made of dark wood. Rangi heard Kyoshi’s breath catch and saw her grip on the box tighten. 

“Do you know what it is?” Rangi bit her lip and studied Kyoshi’s expression for any sign that this might have been a bad idea. A beat passed before Kyoshi gave a slow nod.

“Yeah, I got into some...interesting scrolls at the air temple. They were about other women who would um, use these.” Kyoshi blushed at the memory of stealing those particular scrolls back to her room and imagining Rangi and herself as she read them deep into the night.

“Seriously?? I went to an all-girls academy and I never even heard about it! Not to mention the fact that you didn’t share this information with your own girlfriend!” 

“I didn’t know if you’d be interested in anything like this.” Kyoshi looked over at her girlfriend’s frustrated expression and made a note of how cute the little crease between her eyebrows was.

“You could’ve just asked Kyoshi. Honestly, you got to start using your words more.” Rangi huffed and gave Kyoshi a small nudge. The two looked at each other for a moment before their eyes returned to the object in Kyoshi’s lap.

“So… are we going to use this thing or?” Kyoshi questioned as she looked back over to Rangi. 

“I’d like to if you’re okay with that.” Rangi met Kyoshi’s eyes and the same desire from earlier filled the space between them. 

“yeah, I think I am.” Kyoshi had a lopsided grin on her face and was flushed down to her neck. Rangi had never seen anyone so beautiful.

“Well then, where were we,” Rangi smirked as she grabbed the box and set it on the bedside table. She placed two fingers on Kyoshi’s chest and pushed her slowly down on the bed before swinging her leg over to straddle her waist. The two smiled at one another before Rangi leaned down to connect their lips. The kiss was slow and deep, charged with the adoration each of them had for the other. Kyoshi let her hands wander down Rangi’s back and began to tug up the hem of her shirt. Rangi Smirked into their kiss and then leaned back to take off her shirt and undergarment, careful not to mess up her top knot, then discarded the clothes next to her armor. Next, the firebender stripped off her pants and swayed her hips as she pulled down her boxers.

“Your turn Avatar.” Rangi ran her hands down Kyoshi’s front and began untying her belt with deft fingers. Rangi threw the fabric behind her and began to push Kyoshi’s tunic over her shoulders and down her arms, leaving her to be met with Kyoshi’s chainmail. 

“While I’m glad you wear this,” Rangi tugged on the chain mesh. “It does make undressing you a hassle.”

Kyoshi chuckled and sat up to help Rangi remove the armor. The two exchanged a small laugh as it fell to the floor with a heavy thud next to their other clothes. Kyoshi made quick work of removing her undershirt and shorts. She smirked when she saw Rangi sitting back on her knees and staring at her with her mouth open like it was the first time she had seen her girlfriend naked. 

“Like what you see?” Kyoshi blushed as she grabbed Rangi by her shoulders and pulled the girl to lay on top of her.

“Oh definitely, I like what I feel too.” Rangi kissed Kyoshi’s neck and placed her hand on the tall girl’s bare chest. Kyoshi moaned as she felt Rangi cup her breast and gently squeeze it in her hand. Rangi gave a little nip to Kyoshi’s collar bone before kissing a line down to her other breast and taking the stiff nipple in her mouth. Kyoshi arched slightly and let her head fall back as she felt Rangi’s tongue and fingers work over her nipples. The firebender leaned up and blew a gentle stream of steam over the stiff peak before kissing her way over to the other one. Kyoshi bit her bottom lip and fisted one of her hands into the sheets while the other was on Rangi’s neck, encouraging her girlfriend to keep using her mouth. Rangi hummed and slotted their hips together to give each other some much needed friction. She rolled her hips to a slow tempo and clung to the little whimpers coming from the girl beneath her. After a few minutes of teasing, Rangi released Kyoshi’s swollen nipple from her mouth and leaned up to look at her girlfriend’s face. 

“Kyoshi what do you want?” Rangi’s voice was low and thick with desire. Kyoshi flushed at the question and let out a small moan when Rangi gave a firmer push with her hips.

“Can w-we,” she spared a glance at the box. “Can you put it on, please.”

Rangi smiled leaned down to give her a loving kiss. 

“Only if you’re sure Kyoshi. I only want to do things that you’re okay with.” Rangi sat back and took one of Kyoshi’s hands in her own. Kyoshi intertwined their fingers and gave a nod.

“I’m sure. I trust you and I really want to try this with you.” Kyoshi let go of Rangi’s hand and grabbed the box off the table. She opened the lid and handed the harness over to Rangi. Rangi blushed as she felt the weight of the shaft in her hands. The fire nation girl stood up off the bed and made quick work of stepping into the straps. The metal felt cool against her skin while the leather felt strong and reassuring. The sight of the phallic object between her legs made her heart hammer and her blush darken even more. Rangi tightened a few of the buckles and gave a few tugs at the straps to make sure they were sturdy. Looking up she saw Kyoshi staring at her with wide jade eyes and a look of pure want. 

“Rangi you look...good.” Kyoshi tore her eyes away from the strap and looked up into Rangi’s bronze eyes. 

“Pfft, Tell me something I don’t know.” Rangi got back on the bed and settled on top of Kyoshi’s hips. The shaft pressed into Kyoshi’s stomach and the tall girl clenched her jaw at the feeling of the smooth wood. Rangi lifted her hand to brush some hair out of Kyoshi’s face before cupping her cheek.

“Are you ready?” Rangi asked. She searched Kyoshi’s face for any hesitation but was met with none. Kyoshi gave a few quick nods before placing her hands on Rangi’s back and spreading her legs. 

_ “Fuck that’s hot.” _ Rangi thought as she placed one hand next to Kyoshi’s head for balance and the other right on Kyoshi’s center. Kyoshi was hot and dripping wet against Rangi’s hand, making the firebender bite her lip to hold back a moan. Rangi lined up their hips and looked at Kyoshi as she slowly parted her lips and pushed forward. Kyoshi’s eyes fluttered shut as the shaft sunk in slowly and she felt herself being filled.

“Does that feel okay?” Rangi kept her hips still, waiting until she knew if Kyoshi was enjoying this new feeling.

“Y-yeah Rangi I- it feels nice.” Kyoshi turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on answering Rangi’s question while a heat built up in her core. 

“Good. let me know if you want me to stop or take a break okay?” Rangi leaned down to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead and waited for a response. Kyoshi could only nod, the idea of Rangi thrusting into her rendering her speechless. With that Rangi began a slow grind and brought her lips down to Kyoshi’s neck. Kyoshi groaned and arched up as Rangi started to leave a trail of love bites on her skin. The firebender blew small puffs of steam between bites and used her tongue to soothe Kyoshi’s skin. Rangi brought her free hand back up to Kyoshi’s chest and began to roll a nipple between her fingers just as she deepened her thrust. 

“Ahh! R-Rangi that feels good.” Kyoshi groaned as she threw her head back, her nails starting to dig into Rangi’s back.

“Oh yeah? I bet I can make it feel better.” Rangi smirked as she slightly upped her pace, pulling up with her hips each time she withdrew so that the head would drag along the sweet spot in her girlfriend. Kyoshi’s hand flew over her mouth, muffling whatever curses were about to be shouted. Seeing Kyoshi with hair sticking to her forehead, eyes squeezed shut, and moaning into her hand flipped a switch inside of Rangi. She decided right then and there that she was going to make Kyoshi feel better than she ever had before. 

Rangi grabbed the underside of Kyoshi’s knee and hiked it up around her backside, allowing her to thrust into the girl at a deeper angle. She then began a faster pace and pulled Kyoshi’s hand away from her mouth.

“Let me hear those pretty sounds baby. I need to know how I’m doing.” Rangi brought Kyoshi’s hand up to her mouth and kissed along the inside of her wrist. Kyoshi whimpered and cupped her hand along Rangi’s jaw.

“Yo-You’re doing, Mmm, you’re doing j-just fine Lieutenant.” Kyoshi looked up at Rangi and smiled at the firebender’s frown.

“Just fine? Well, that’s not good enough for my Avatar now is it?” Rangi let go of Kyoshi’s hand and began to trace a path down her girlfriend’s torso. She brought her hand between Kyoshi’s legs and started to circle her clit in time with the thrust of her hips. Kyoshi cried out loudly and threw her head back into the mattress. Rangi smirked as she sped up her thrust and continued circling Kyoshi’s swollen clit. Years of physical training had granted her the endurance to keep up her pace for as long as Kyoshi needed. 

Kyoshi’s chest was heaving and she felt sweat roll down her brow from the heat radiating off her lover. Kyoshi looked up at Rangi to see the little hairs that never stayed in the top knot swaying with each thrust and the fierce love within her eyes. Kyoshi felt herself nearing the edge and raked her nails down Rangi’s back. Rangi moaned and wound the hand that was next to Kyoshi’s head into her brown hair. With Rangi’s skilled fingers and deep thrust, she wasn’t going to last much longer.

“R-Rangi I-Ah- I don’t think I can l-last-” Rangi leaned down to capture Kyoshi’s lips in a heated kiss.

“It’s okay Kyoshi, just let go.” Rangi applied more pressure on her clit and quicked her pace, filling Kyoshi fully with each thrust.

“Oh Sp-Spirits, R-RANGI I’M-!” Kyoshi threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut, arching her back off of the bed. Rangi kept her pace through Kyoshi’s aftershocks before slowing down and removing her hand from between Kyoshi’s legs. Kyoshi trembled slightly before falling limp back onto the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Rangi slowly slid the shaft out and slid off the harness. She dropped the strap back into the box before crawling up the bed and resting her head on Kyoshi’s shoulder. The two laid together for a moment with Kyoshi slowly coming back to earth as Rangi drew soft patterns on her love bites. Kyoshi tilted her head down to look at her girlfriend, a smile spread on her face upon seeing Rangi’s cocky grin. 

“So... was it better than they described it in the scrolls?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! I'm glad I got to share my story where a middle-aged couple that's into pegging introduce Rangi to strap ons. She might be honor-bound to serve as the avatar's bodyguard but it's her destiny to use her BDE on Kyoshi. Leave me some comments if y'all want some more of my horny nonsense and as always, ask for consent!


End file.
